


Tiny Precious Child

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Soft Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses up to suckle an earlobeYour prompt: Kenma screaming over a picture of Taketora from long before they met. Kenma describes the younger Taketora as a tiny precious child, then looks at Taketora, and says 'Well, you're still a tiny precious child'.I don't do a lot of Nekoma ships on my page owo
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 4





	Tiny Precious Child

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses up to suckle an earlobe  
> Your prompt: Kenma screaming over a picture of Taketora from long before they met. Kenma describes the younger Taketora as a tiny precious child, then looks at Taketora, and says 'Well, you're still a tiny precious child'.  
> I don't do a lot of Nekoma ships on my page owo

Kenma couldn’t help but look through the photos that Taketora’s mother had sent him. It was an album compiled of all of her favorite photos of her son. It was easy to admit that the file had over two thousand photos in them of different ages but way before they met. He couldn’t help but be curious as he quietly scrolled through the photos, enjoying the wide smile that spread across Taketora’s face. The smile he’s come to know and love, not that he would ever tell him that. Kenma sighed with relief, these photos were providing him with a sense of calm he doesn’t get from anything else. 

“Whatcha lookin at?” Taketora asked, coming into the room. Kenma sat up from the couch and waved him over. 

“Something your mom sent me, come see,” Kenma said quietly and sat up as Taketora took the spot behind him. Kenma fell into his body easily and continued scrolling. 

“Holy shit these are me!!” He shouted and Kenma felt the rumble of noise against his back and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Your mom thought I would like them.” Kenma shrugged. 

“This is embarrassing.” Taketora groaned and rubbed his hand against his face. 

“Why? Look at that smile, you’re like a tiny precious child.” Kenma described as he scrolled through. He felt Taketora still beneath him and Kenma looked up at him with a curious look. “You’re still a tiny precious child.” Kenma smiled softly and then shrugged continuing through the album. 

Taketora tipped Kenma’s head back like it was previously, leaning down to brush his lips against Kenma’s. Kenma felt his heart stutter from the contact, his face heating up easily. The kiss was soft and lingering and Kenma felt Taketora pulled away too quickly. 

“Could a tiny precious child do this?” Taketora said lifting Kenma’s head so his neck was to him and he pressed a kiss against it. Another against his shoulder, and back upwards along his neck. The kisses got deeper and deeper against Kenma’s skin that had Kenma breathing deeply. A gasp fell from Kenma’s lips as he sucked on his earlobe. His tongue coming across the shell of his ear before he pulled away. 

“Maybe not so innocent…” Kenma shivered as he exhaled. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like Taketora as a character!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
